Clan of Lies
by vellymymare
Summary: It had all been normal, before we began that is. Now it's chaos, our past lives have been forgotten. Our past lives, they're gone. The warriors have entered the Clan, they no longer have a choice. They act on instinct and can't stop it. (Warriors AU fic inspired by Town of Salem)
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: I don't plan on writing to much here, basically this is a fanfiction for warriors, as you can see. Please take note, this is a AU, set in a game called town of Salem, I suggest you search it up if your not to sure what it is. I plan on finishing this and already have written a couple of chapters, at several intervals I will ask you readers to vote for the lynch guilty or not guilty. I do not own Warriors (Erin Hunter) or Town of Salem (Blankmedia games). Feel free to message if unsure of any of the role name changes or any other queries. This takes place in the fourth series time frame... Also, a lot of roles were randomly chosen, quite a few of them however have links with the cats. **_

_**I would love it if you could review.**_

_**Thanks, Velly**_

**The cats:**

Firestar

Dovewing

Ivypool

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Brambleclaw

Graystripe

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Sorreltail

Brightheart

Berrynose

Whitewing

Mousefur

Dustpelt

It had all been normal, before we began that is. Now it's chaos, our past lives have been forgotten. Our past lives, they're gone.

_Ivypool's PoV_

I awoke, quickly closing my eyes as the sunlight flooded though. "Ugh" I complained, putting a paw over my face. I reopened my eyes again, this time more slowly. _Huh… Where am I?_ I was lying in a small den, ahead of me there was a gaping hole. I stood up and padded towards it, taking my time to look around. I paused at the entrance puzzled. There were 13, no 14 other dens. All of them had a path of mud leading to a centre which had a rock in the middle, there was a gap in it. Contained within, was something dark, it couldn't see. I padded further out before sitting to take in my surroundings. It was beautiful really, butterflies flitted around me and flowers were sewn everywhere. But the trees. They held a dark aura, it made me want to quake.  
"Hey Ivypool!" A cheerful voice greeted me, snapping my out of my wondering, I turned my head to them, Dovewing was padding across the grass to me, I dipped my head.  
"Hello Dovewing," I murmured back "any idea where we are?" she shook her head.  
"No." I tried not to look concerned but, it was difficult. It was difficult not to feel scared either. _Something bad is going to happen I know it._

_Jayfeather's PoV_

I yawned, still drowsy from sleeping. _Hmm? Where is all the racket? Shouldn't we have the kits running around right now pretending their fighting Shadowclan warriors?_ I stood up, "Briarlight?" I called, she wasn't there.  
"Jayfeather?" I heard someone at the door, snapping my head at their direction.  
"What is it Firestar?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated  
"Did starclan tell you where we are?" I paused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're not in thunderclan." As the penny dropped I began to bristle. I ran past Firestar and into the clearing.  
"What is this place?"  
I felt somecat beside me "That's what we were wondering." Lionblaze…

_?'s PoV_

From the instant I woke up I knew something was wrong, perhaps it was the fact that I could remember nothing but my name, or maybe it was the fact I was alone. I'm not sure what it was but I decided to ignore it. Wondering outside I could see I was no longer alone, Two cats, it think their names were Ivypool and Dovewing were discussing something quietly, our leader. Hmmm, Firestar, yes, Firestar was looking confused. I could also see Lionburn, wait no, Lionblaze, he looked tense. Ivypool glanced towards me.  
"Hello!"

_3rd person_

As the cats began to gather, the discussions became the same topic of _where are we_? And _how did we get here?_ All discussion stopped at the sound of a large bark. From between the trees came a large animal, it was lean yet powerful, its muscles rippled as it walked. It held its tail behind it, almost stiffly, it seemed to smirk as the cats drew back, showing its pearl teeth a definite contrast to its startling black coat. It padded to the centre.  
"Welcome," It purred "To the clan, I am, The host."


	2. Day 1

**_N/A So, here we have the second chapter, thanks you all who reviewed.  
In reply to Paint the Wolf: Hmm, Ivypool eating her own clanmates. Now that's creepy *Psychotic eyes* Hehehe, (Well this is T so maybe not.) But it's very interesting you say thatLets go!  
Velly_**

Chapter 1 Day 1

_Ivypool's PoV_

He was terrifying, like a cat from one of those great clans, yet, none of them looked like this. "Shall I tell you the rules?" He asked rhetorically. "Well, this is the clan, welcome, from now on all fifteen of you will be living here. Here-" He paused to sit "Is the town centre, each day you shall meet here, and each night, you shall go to sleep in your dens, there will always be prey provided so don't worry, though…" He trailed off beside me, I heard Dovewing snarl "What." 'The Host' did a toothy smile again, seemingly pleased he had our attention.  
"Don't eat the berries in the centre, their death berries you know, anyway, I'll explain that to you tomorrow. I should tell you about roles before it gets dark." I glanced up, sure enough, moonrise was approaching _how did time move so fast, it seemed only a few minutes ago that it was sunrise_.  
"Listen to me Ivypool."  
"Ah, sorry." I shook slightly. 'The Host' seemed to ignore me.  
"I will give you each a piece of moss, on the moss will state your role and how to use it."  
"Role?" Firestar questioned  
"For the game of course." 'The Host purred' "You and your team mates, if you have any that is, will have to work together to kill the opposition."  
Silence. Horror evident on our faces, ears pulled back and tails between our legs.  
"What!" Berrynose spat "I'm not killing anyone here." 'The Host' strode to him and raised a claw to his chin, Berrynose froze.  
"We'll see tomorrow if anyone has killed, shall we?" With that he walked to each of us, giving up a piece of moss. As mine fell to my feet, face down, I turned it over hesitantly with a claw and shook as I realised what it said. Looking around I can see it wasn't just me who looked terrified. Almost everyone was. Almost. _I don't want to be this role, I don't want to hurt anyone_.

_?'s PoV_

Ah how interesting, perhaps why I can remember so little, the moss in front of me reads amnesiac, a cat suffering from amnesia who does not remember who they were. Hmm how strange, apparently once I remember who I was I have to help that team. I hate to admit it but I'm worried, this seems to be a good thing, apparently I can win with any cat but… if it says any cat, doesn't that mean other others will turn on each other. In my stomach I feel a sickening feeling. _Please no…_

_?_'_s PoV_

Rogue? I flip the moss over, confused, it describes the role under the name as an obsessed affiliate who wants to see their target be publicly executed. _So I have to get the cat killed, I guess with the death berries,_ I shiver, _who's my target. _As I glance I see a name appear on the most _No please no… I don't want them to die, I don't want to have to kill my own kin!_

_3__rd__ person_

'The Host' watched with satisfaction and the cats glanced distraught at each other and the moss in front of them. Mousefur stepped forward and snarled "Why should we do what you say?" 'The Host' made a strange, almost cackling noise.  
"What I say?" He thrashed his tail "This isn't what I say, this is what you say, instinct, now, goodnight, clan" He leapt into the trees, his black pelt shimmering in the moonlight which had already appeared over the peaks of the trees.

_**A/N So a new character... The Host is actually a black Panther. You'll find out a bit more about him later, shall we say.  
Thanks**_


	3. Night 1

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's Velly, I apologise for the short chapters, it's mainly because I keep swapping PoV's, there's a reason for that though. Now in the next chapter you will be given a decision. But until then  
Enjoy  
Velly**_

_Night 1_

_Spy's PoV_

I listened intently, I couldn't see them but they were loud enough, then again, I was told my role was spy. _Perhaps my hearing is even more enhanced. _I could hear them debating, something about who to kill. I couldn't tell whose voices it was. But I was worried _surely they won't kill anyone, this is their own clan. But they sound so certain._ I heard them begin to leave to their houses they discussed, it wasn't long before I felt a presence in my nest. I pretended to sleep as the cat came up to me. Over my pelt and nest a thick liquid was spilt, the cat turned away, making their way to the door. Before leaving I heard them whisper "My friend, you are going to burn soon, just you wait." They left, leaving a shiver down my spine in their wake.

_Investigator's PoV_

I was unsure of who to visit, I didn't want to believe this was true, but, it was better to be safe the sorry. I looked down the list of names. _Hmm, I want to make sure this cat is safe, I'll check them._ I crouched slightly and hurried into the night, crossing over the centre to a den almost opposite to my own. Upon entering I was careful not to wake them. I studied them, noticing their claws were out. A piece of moss appeared at my paws.

This cat is good with their claws, they are either a medicine cat or a murderer.

I froze. Turning quickly I sprinted back to my den. _Oh Leafpool, please don't be the latter._

_Starclan communicator (Medium)'s PoV_

The night couldn't move more slowly. I knew my role was to talk to the dead, but there was no one to talk to. I had tried to sleep already but was failing, something was keeping me on edge. I heard a twig snap out side of my dead. I cowered. _Why am I scared? I'm a warrior, I shouldn't be scared of anything_. As the moonlight suddenly disappeared from view I truly felt terror. I could see their claws glinting as they leapt as me. I tried to defend myself but an expert blow to my side knocked the wind out of me and made me collapse. "Bloodclan leader's orders," They whispered in my ear. "Goodbye, Graystripe."


	4. Day 2

**_A/N Okay guys, this is where I ask for you're help, I need you to vote whether the cat on trail should be lynched or not. Please vote on the poll on my profile (you may review, but take into account that I might not have seen the review by the time I finished the chapter.) So off we go._**

**_Velly_**

Chapter 3 Day 2

_3__rd__ Person_

Only when the sun broke did the harsh reality dawn upon the cats as the exited their dens. On the dirt lay the bodies of Graystripe and Whitewing in front of their dens. On their pelts lay moss, reading their role, their killer and their deathnote.

_Graystripe  
Killed by bloodclan  
Medium  
"I hope this is some sort of joke…"_

_Whitewing  
Killed by the Murderer (Serial Killer)  
Diverger (Consort)  
"I have to go against my own clan? I don't want to do this, why can't I stop myself?"_

Silence was heard. Cats sitting or standing stiffly, unbelieving. Brightheart was the first to walk forward. "My poor daughter," She crouched by Whitewing's side. "I don't care that you were announced evil. I should have found a way to save you." Dovewing and Ivypool join her, sitting also by their mother's side. One by one the cats edged towards the bodies.

_Brightheart's PoV_

Then I remembered. "It was you!" I hissed leaping at Leafpool who retaliated by swiping at my blind side. "Stop!" Brambleclaw yowled, "We need to be rational here." I froze for a second, turning to Brambleclaw.  
"She killed her!" I spat. He shook his head.  
"We can't be sure of that Brav- No I mean, Brightheart." I tilted my head _what's with him._ "Anyway, how do you know?" I looked at the floor, I had some strange sense that revealing my role would be dangerous. I shook it off.  
"I'm the investigator, I can find out cat's roles, on her moss it said she was good with her claws, meaning she was a murder or a medicine cat!"  
"She could be a medicine cat though." Berrynose pointed out.  
"But can we take that risk?" Mousefur muttered. Voices arose agreeing or disagree with the matter.  
"How about a vote?" A new voice interrupted. 'The Host' purred "Let me explain, each day there will be a vote, you can choose to, put somecat on the spot, or not." He leapt down, standing in front of Leafpool who bristled but began to cower. "Each is the majority votes for one cat, they will be put on trial, once they have stated their role, and any proof, if they wish to provide any that is, you will get to choose if you believe they are guilty, or not. The majority wins and if there is a draw they will pass innocent."  
"So am I going on trial?" Leafpool almost whispered.  
"Shall we see what everyone thinks?" He turned outwards. "Raise your paw if you vote for Leafpool." Hesitantly I raised my paw as did Mousefur and Firestar  
"What are you doing?" Squirrelflight hissed at her father. He shook his head in reply.  
"She may be my daughter but I cannot risk the safety of the clan, I'm sorry." Squirrelflight looked startled and bounded over to Leafpool.

_Brambleclaw's PoV:_

After hearing Firestar's proclamation I slowly raised my paw, despite not wanting to hurt Squirrelflight or her sister I didn't want to endanger the clan. "Not you too!" Squirrelflight hissed and I quickly withdrew, but looking around, most cats were voting to put her on trial.  
"It seems the majority has voted, Leafpool, take your place in the centre." 'The Host instructed' "Give your defence."  
"I'm the medicine cat!" She protested. Eyes wide with panic. I believed her.  
"Who did you heal last night?" Dustpelt yowled.  
"Firestar!" She replied.  
"She's lying." He hissed. I glanced at Squirrelflight who looked too shocked to say anything.  
"Vote now dear clan, Innocent or guilty?"

_**A/n Remember vote, innocent or guilty, (Trust me, you don't want to leave me to my own devices)**_


End file.
